the Dragon's Tale
by Genesis Vakarian
Summary: This is yet another Darksiders story. With another character named after one of the princes in Skyrim. Azura is my dragon's name and she rides with Death as he helps his youngest brother War restore humanity and they fall in love. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Course, after finishing up both Darksiders 1 and 2, I knew that I wanted to work on them both again till, somehow, I ended up being where the crowfather was. I also knew that it was magic that brought me here but beyond that, I don't really know anything else.

I was told to sit and wait for the oldest horseman and I did. I had my dragon journals with me and I began writing in it when Death arrived and gave me a questioning look. I shrugged and said."Don't look at me like that Death. I don't know how the fuck I got here. But I think that the Crowfather might if you care to ask him."

As mentioned, he began talking about having me join Death on his quest and I knew that rambling wasn't going to be helping so Death asked how he could find a way to help War and why I was there when they had gotten into a fight. I buried my pocket knife deep in the crowfather's shoulder when I was tossed into Death's arms.

Course, that meant that we would be bound together till we worked through this quest. Did I forget to mention that my mother was a dragon mage? Yeah her name was Morwen and while she did have me, I'm just a simple half breed dragon humanoid mage named Azura. And yes, I do have the body of a red dragon and look like Sameal.

But that's where it ends and this is how Death and I ended up working together and falling in love. Yes, I'm immortal like the 4 Horsemen and demons and angels are.


	2. Chapter 2

Azura came to nearby where Death was laying and saw Eidard, one of the makers, using some of his magic to tend to the shards in Death's chest when he came around and rolled away saying,"Don't touch me."

She piped up saying,"Calm yourself Death. He wasn't hurting you." As Azura eased herself into a seating position and finding her things in her knapsack and found mama's spell book in it as well. She knew that her ankle was hurting as she landed on it and sprained it.

Eidard asked,"Are you well little one?" when he sensed the black dragonic magic in her veins as she answered."Yes, I'm alright." Death helped her to her feet while the maker told them that what they would be seeking is blocked by corruption.

But, they dealt with the corrupted warriors before finding Alya and going to release the tears of the mountain. Azura's mother was also a shaman and she went to speak with Muria about expanding her shamanic abilities further as well as being a healer.

They went on together till they met up with Karn. Once Azura settled her wings behind her, she knew that the maker was looking at her. Course, she helped out where she could using magic that her mother had given her as a dragon mage and the magic she had gotten from being sired by a powerful demon. Sameal namely.

She hasn't told anyone of her father as of yet but it will come to light and soon. But, after agreeing to find the scattered pages of the book of the dead for Vulgrim, they did well.

Vulgrim was happy to get the first chapter until he looked hard at the young mage and asked,"Aren't you related to the almighty Sameal my child? Because, if you are, it's best not to get on Death's bad side. Good bye for now."

She knew that there will be hell to pay. Death asked her about it. Azura sighed before saying."Yes my father is Sameal but he's the only one who doesn't even know about me as of yet because mama never had a chance to tell him."


	3. Chapter 3

Azura sighed as she said."My mother was a dragon mage named Morwen who mated with Sameal and had me Death. I learned the self same language of the dragons as she did because their magics are, by far, the strongest in me besides my demon magics."

Of course, Morwen dealt with a large amount of people, including expecting women needing her aide and talking with the Horsemen who helped her as best they could, despite the fact that she had a child with the most powerful demon known to man,Sameal.

That night, they made camp in the Allfather's grove in between the roads leading in different directions. She wrapped her wings around her torso and settled down well. She shifted before saying,"While it's true that my mother never had the chance to tell my father about me is because of the fact that he was placed in prison before she could. And her magics didn't include soul projection where she could tell him."

Death nodded in understanding and wondered to himself,"Why couldn't her mother tell her father that they had a child as powerful as he is I wonder? But, at least, we have yet to discover the demon key and how to attain it. For, the next stop after freeing the tree of corruption we are headed to the land of the dead."

Azura finally settled down and fell asleep when she had a dream. In it, she saw her mother brewing potions with her father nearby, flicking his tail every so often. But, as the years went by, they only had a child together, her.

She woke up from it and settled down beside the fire, keeping it going and tending to her things and continuing her studies of the language her mother had begun teaching her as a child. Death was dozing when he asked,"Why continue using your mother's native tongue when it won't do you any good Azura?"

She snorted as she answered."My mother had begun teaching me this language because it was the first one I would used as a child. Aside from demonic of course, the language of my father and of the fabled 4 Horsemen."


	4. Chapter 4

It is true that Morwen was born as a hybrid and was, therefore, something completely new as was her newborn infant daughter she named Azura Red for her scales were as deep a cherry red as her father's is.

But, as she grew older, she did so without knowing why her mother relied on her own dragon magics until it was far too late to save her mother. But, she also knew that she was the rarest of all dragon mages and demons.

She twitched as she mounted Despair behind Death and he nickered and stamped his hoof in protest. Death patted his steed's neck and calmed him before urging him to go on.

But as time wore on, she eased her arms around his waist and settled down with her satchel around her torso. She could feel the wind whistling through the trees.

She felt Despair stop when Death helped her off. She asked, "Is everything alright Death?" The horseman nodded as they went to where Karn was standing. He asked,"Is she safe to be traveling with Horseman?"Azura snorted but didn't say anything.

She shifted as she spread her wings out. But her nose twitched when she sensed rather unholy magics coming from inside the temple. And the magics weren't like Death's necromancy whatsoever.

She knew that there were worse magics in the world from her mother. And as such, she stayed silent for the moment, hoping that Death felt them also. And he did.

They worked through the temple together while gathering the items Muria needed for the item that she's going to make for Death to got them and gave them to the shaman who made the pauldron for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Azura had always remained loyal to her heart while staying with Death for the time being and she felt her heart strings being tugged for the Grim Reaper. But, she knew that her mother's warnings of staying away from Death weren't all true.

When they returned to the Stonefather's Vale, they went on to find Alya and tell her that the fire of the mountain was burning again when she handed him his brother's pistol, Mercy.

She knew that Death took it and added it to his weapons when Alya gave her a dagger made out of dragonbone saying"This is for you little dragon mage. Your mother gave the blueprints to Muria and she had me make the dagger. Valus is working on the armor now."

She said,"Thank you for having this made for me Alya." Muria noted there was something bothering her and asked,"Something troubling you dear heart?" She blushed and answered,"It's just, I never even knew that mama even came here long before I was born to give these designs to you Muria. But she has mentioned you and the others as mentors to her."

She flicked her ears as she kept going with Death and Dust scouting out beyond. She was pissed off because of the fact that people had severe hatred for her people.

But, as for her, no one even dared to try and tell her that she wasn't welcomed because of the Horseman's wrath and his willingness to have her help him clear his brother's name. Eventually, Dust landed on her shoulder and cawed, asking for pets, which she gave him without a second thought.

But, Death noted that she remained silent as he entered the well of souls after getting everything he needed to clear War's name and bring the last kingdom, the kingdom of man back to life.

Her armor was well made and she knew that she'd be leaving Death's side, but he took her hand in his as he and the others, Fury and Strife were summoned by their youngest brother and she went with them without complaint.

She spread her wings and flapped them rather strongly as did Dust when they neared the ground. She landed lightly on her feet while the others made craters in the ground, but death hit the ground the hardest and she felt it from where she was standing.

"So," muttered Azura to herself, "I must remain ever loyal to my heart till I know what my feelings and my emotions are telling me" when she got to the eldest's side without being beckoned and helping Strife ease him onto Despair.

She took a lot more of Death's weight the he did and managed to keep the horse calm as well, saying"Easy, Despair, easy. I know this isn't normal, but for now, it's best to get him somewhere safe so that we can tend to his injuries. Alright? No sass from you Strife." As she flicked her tail in his direction.


	6. Chapter 6

As they got Death settled, Fury noticed that she was an awfully lot like Sameal when she said,"Yes Fury, my father is Sameal. The same one that War dealt with to get to the Destroyer."

Strife noted she was also a powerful dragon mage, and War was looking at her blood red scales and warily watched her twitching tail while Dust strutted along her tail.

Azura knew that she had to find her father soon to tell him that he has a daughter that he didn't even know about for over the past 18 years. But she was nervous about meeting him for the first time.

But, opted to keep her fears more or less to herself for the time being while flicking her ears every which way and helping out the others tending to Death. War was becoming quite friendly with her because she helped Death restore the third kingdom and cleared his name in the process.

She shifted while feeling the healing magics leaving her hands and closing the worst of the injuries Death sustained while remaining watched over carefully by his siblings.

Eventually, Death woke up while she remained on her own without being told to go and see Sameal. But she has to find him soon and tell him the she is his daughter.

She sensed Vulgrim close by and she asked,"Willing to become a spy so badly merchant? I didn't even know you had it in you of course. But, if not, than why are you here? Aside from wanting to gain more information about my past?"

He smirked as he answered the young dragonic demon saying,"You wound me Azura. But, it seems that your wits are, by far, the best of those here." Death snorted and said,"You may as well be useful demon. Otherwise, be gone from here before I reap your soul."

She smiled as she placed a hand on his ribs to help keep him steady on his feet. They were happy that Death was back on his feet, even though he is still healing.

Sameal felt someone just as powerful as he was staying with the 4 Horsemen, but figured that it was his wife, Morwen or his daughter, Azura. Eventually, he found them without a lot of trouble and when he noticed his 18 year old daughter with the fires of hell burning in her eyes saying clearly,"I hoped that you figured out who I am papa."

Then she gave him a full smile while explaining what had happened to her mother. "She died when I was only a child papa while protecting me from brainless demons hunting me down because of the fact that you are my father."

They spoke for a while longer till he went back home knowing that she was safe for the time being with the Horsemen.


	7. Chapter 7

Sameal chuckled a bit as he said,"It seems that your mother knew what she was doing while raising you my daughter. But you are as powerful as a demon can be while having the blood of legendary high dragons running through your veins as well as magic."

Azura nodded in agreement while staying nearby and hoping that, in time, hr father could spend even more time learning about her and her habits and such. And she also knew that she had someone else to confide in aside from the Horsemen.

She settled in one of the spare rooms of Death's home and had gotten a few items set on the bed and got it made for her to sleep in when it was time. She settled her books on the bed side table when Dust settled on her shoulder and she noted that Death was leaning against the doorway and she said,"Please, come in Death."

He did so while his eyes roamed around the room, taking in what she had done and said,"This seems better suited to you Azura." She blushed as her tail flicked across the floor of her bedroom as she nodded in agreement with him when Dust landed on her shoulder cawing for affections and pets as well.

Both of which she gave to the crow while she gave Death a smile as she shifted her weight without even thinking of it. She kept still and thought about something. Hr asked,"Why is it that your were saved by your mother while your father was imprisoned without ever being told about you?"

She answered saying,"To be honest with you, I truly don't know Death. My father was with mama ever since the day that they met. And since then, well, they have had only one child. And that was me. But, beyond that, I never knew who my father was till now. And well, I know that we can get to know each other better as time goes on."

Death nodded while Dust stayed perched on her shoulder and opted to go and see how the spirits roaming around were doing. Azura went with him when a little girl's spirit took her hand and together they went off to play together for a while.

The Eldest Horseman stayed where he was and watched his newest house guest playing with the various ghost children's spirits in a game of tag when War asked,"Is it normal for spirits to stick around your home brother?" as he walked to where he was.

Death simply shrugged as he said,"To be honest little brother, I wish I knew. The spirits who lingered here have been going on since she settled down here and far faster than I would get them to go on. I'm not sure, but I believe that one of her gifts seems to be centered around helping the spirits find their lights and going on to where they truly do belong other then here."


	8. Chapter 8

Azura never knew her mother well enough to say why she was a dragon priestess or why her father was the most powerful demon known to man or the four horsemen.

But, as for her past, she's never ever been very clear about it because of the fact that she was color blind and couldn't ever see the colors blue, green, and purple. And the Four Horsemen have often wondered why that was until one day she nearly ran into Strife because most of his armor is purple hued and it's one of the three colors that she can't ever truly see.

She stopped where she was and asked,"Do you always sneak up on people Strife? Purple is one of the three colors that I can't see because of the fact that I'm fucking color blind."

She left the room without really thinking about it when Fury asked,"Did you do something to piss off our resident dragon mage Strife?" Strife snorted as he replied,"Why would you think dear sister that I did something to piss her off? It's apparent that she's color blind to just purple."

War said,"It's one of the three that she can't see Strife. Blue and green are the other two colors that she has not seen once in her life along with purple. So, whenever I'm about, she knows that I'm there because of my red hood. And Fury because of her red armor."

He nodded as Fury went after Azura and wanted to understand why she was color blind to only three colors. Purple, blue, and green. But, Death stopped her as he said,"It's because of the fact that her mother was a half breed between the humans and the dragons herself and she was also color blind to those three colors herself while she was pregnant with Azura."

The others nodded as he went after her and eventually got her to come back with him. She said to Strife,"I didn't mean to lose my temper with you Strife. But as I'm sure Death explained that my mother couldn't truly see the same three colors that I can't see myself. But I do believe that they exist because of the fact that everyone else does."

The 3rd Horseman answered saying,"Don't worry about it now Azura. Fury very nearly took my head off when Death told us why you're color blind."


	9. Chapter 9

Azura knew that she needed to learn more about her own past. But, since her father was imprisoned long before she was ever born, he wouldn't have much information about her past.

But, she knew of an old priestess of sorts from her mother's old village that she had lived in as a very young child and she had hoped that she was still alive and could help her learn more about her own past since she was only a child trying to survive and she had to grow up far faster than any child should have to.

Death knew that Azura needed to find peace and move on so he agreed to escort her to the village and return home after they found out more about her mother from the old priestess.

But, upon arrival, the village was a ghost town and they went home. That night, Azura lit an incense stick and prayed for those who had died when she felt Death's finger tips against her shoulders gently rubbing the muscles to soothe her.

He asked,"Why worry about it Azura? The past is always there to remind us of what once was. You won't find my brothers, sister and I there. But in looking forward, you will."

She nodded in agreement as she replied,"To be honest Death, my mother and I are of such truly rare stock because of the fact that she was the first dragon-humanoid half breed known to both man, angel and the council. But, as for me, I'm the rarer still because of the fact that my father is the most powerful demon ever known."

That night, she went to bed thinking about what the eldest horseman said to her,"You won't find my brothers, sister, and I there. But in looking forward, you will." That was when she realized that she had gotten feelings for Death.

But, she didn't even know if Death had the same kind of feelings for her as well. But, Fury saw it as did War and Strife the day they had met Azura. And so did Death.

That night had found Azura sitting outside of Death's home, looking at the stars remembering that was one of the things that she loved doing as a child with her mother long before she had died defending her.

Fury joined her asking,"How is it, besides War of course, that you're able to catch Death's eye Azura?" The young dragon mage shrugged as she answered with,"To be fully honest with you Fury, I wish that I knew why. But maybe one day it will be known why I guess."

Strife was wondering the same thing and so was War when Death eased an arm around Azura's shoulders without her complaining about it while they were sitting together and talking about their missions.

Azura shifted a bit and leaned into Death's side when her sharp hearing picked up a far off cry that made her sit up straight and try to pinpoint it. She knew that it was not a cry that her father would use. Let alone Vulgrim.

The horses heard it as well but eventually, the cry was not repeated so they all settled back down and she leaned into the eldest horseman's side once more before saying good night and going to her room to read.

After the others left, Death felt the urge to check up on Azura and ask if she felt the same way he felt about her, and they shared their feelings and for the first time, they kissed.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Hi guys and girls. Genesis here. A major word of warning here for this chapter. It has A LOT OF SEX in it and is not for those who don't like a lot of it in one chapter. So, please, skip by it if you wish. Unless you, the readers, are of mature age and can understand where I'm going with it. Plus, this is the first time I've ever written this much sex into a Darksiders story, so please, bear with me on it.

* * *

That night, after they shared their feelings with the other, Death removed his mask and kissed Azura full on the lips as she fumbled with his belt trying to get it off. She got it undone at last and knew that she also needed to strip and she did.

With Death's help she removed her own clothes along with his own and they both felt the heat and the need to take it all the way. She knelt and took as much of his cock into her mouth as she could and began suckling it while running her hands over it and stroking his balls.

Azura was eventually picked up after she finished with Death's cock and sucking it as he carried her to the bed. And gently laid his love on her back as she spread her legs and her wings welcoming him with open arms.

They kissed again as he eased a few fingers into her vagina and she began bucking against his teasing. He knew how to get what they both wanted and quietly said,"I will make you come before the end my love after I make you beg for it."

She began whimpering and saying,"Please, Death, take me. Fuck me. I need this as much as you do. Please, just fucking take me and make me your bitch." He agreed as he shoved his large cock into her vagina and began fucking her and filling her with both his cock, heat, sex, and seed. Her vagina's walls began clutching at his cock as her orgasm began.

She was bucking, and moving with his thrusts as he moved in her until her orgasm finished and she couldn't fight anymore when Death rolled onto his back and began thrusting his cock into her from beneath as her breasts bounced up and down with the movements and she guided his hands to her swollen tits and when he knew that his own was starting to fail, Death sat up, taking his love into his arms and suckling her tits as his seed filled his love's womb.

After their intense love making, Death knew that, by morning Azura would be sore, but alright. So, he spent the night in his beloved's room, holding her close and gently rubbing her wings and making sure that she got enough sleep to awaken refreshed. But, after a while, he, too, fell asleep fully content with his love in his arms.

The next morning had found the two lovers doing some training when they were both summoned by the charred council along with the other three horsemen and Azura hoped that the love that she and Death share does not interfere with the balance. She gently placed a hand on her womb, wondering if they made a baby the night before when they were given a mission to do as a family.

And the mission was to try and find her mother's place of origins. Azura knew nothing about her mother's past, save for the fact that her grandmother was a fire breathing shape shifting dragon named Maria and her grandfather was a demon named Malcolm.


	11. Chapter 11

Azura went through most of her mother's diaries and letters hoping to find out more of her side of the family, but her mother, Morwen was tight lipped about her own side of the family that her daughter never even thought about or even met.

Azura knew that, ever since her mother had died, defending her from fucking crazy ass demons wanting to kill her, she remained true to her own heart and to Death ever since they bonded.

One day, Azura had asked,"Why do I feel that you and War have bonded Death? Not that I'm jealous or anything. But, what if either you or War don't come back from a mission that the Charred Council has sent you two on? What I'm trying to at least saying is, what if War agreed to bond with me like you did Death, and if something does happen, than there's someone at least one still living to continue on the work you both have either way."

Death hadn't thought about it and neither had War, but the younger Horseman agreed to it because she, at least had made her own point and they did it that night

Azura knew that it was going to be the same way that Death had taken her when they made love and had bonded that she and War were going to bond that way as well. And when they did so, she took as much of his cock in her mouth as she could and rubbed his balls when she laid down on her back after suckling War's cock like Death did when they bonded and spreading her legs and letting him fuck her long and hard while Death renewed his bond with them both as well.

After bonding with War, Azura knew that she needed to help them find out more about her past and her own mother's side of the family too. As she settled behind War for the time being, Azura settled her wings in pretty much the same way the angels would do it.

Once they stopped in Azura's childhood home, she began becoming nervous about being home after having fully bonded to both War and Death and since it was agreed all 3 would keep it within the family, she knew that she had to face her fears and her past to get some answers.

Finally, one of the older women took notice of her and asked,"Aren't you Sameal's daughter girl? And if so, than you are most likely Mowren's only daughter with the most powerful demon known to man and dragon. Not to mention the Charred Council and the 4 Horsemen."

Azura knew better than to lie and she agreed to the woman's questions without fail. She said, "Come along then if you dare daughter of Sameal. For you are truly bonded to 2 of the 4 legendary Horsemen and have been seeking answers to your own past before becoming bonded to both War and Death."

She followed the old woman while feeling warm feelings from both Death and War even though they were both on assignment at the time and so was Strife. But Fury opted to tag along to protect her sister in law from harm.

Knowing full well that there was going to be danger around the corner for them both of , after finding as much as they could about her past and her childhood, Azura sighed and said," I wish it was more than what we have and were given but it's the best thing that we all have for the time being. Let's go home and go over what we do know and write it down as best we can and go from there."

And that is what they all did as they each brought forth information about Azura's past to light and her mother's hidden talents as well. That no one even dared to say that she had had even while her one and only daughter was there without running the risk of being murdered in cold blood by Morwen's ghost.


	12. Chapter 12

Azura knew that the Horsemen had family who bonded out of reason and to keep alive as well. So, one day, while all 4 were collected, she trained till both Death and War joined her.

She said," I know Death, that both you and War had bonded. And yes, I know more about bonding rituals than you can shake a stick at. What I am wondering is, what if one or the other does not come home from mission that the Charred Council sends you 2 on, than the other sleeps for one hundred years. What if the two of you mated with me so that there is a third person within the bond?"

They conversed about it and all three agreed to bond and become apart of each other and become even closer. That evening had found the three of them together in one place to bond to each other and Azura felt them both fucking her long and hard.

After about 3 hours the three of them went to sleep together after firmly bonding to each other as a last resort of keeping the bond open between all three of them in the event of something worse ever happening.

The next morning had found both Strife and Fury at the house for a well made meal by Azura when eventually both War and Death emerged from the bedroom full dressed and ready for their missions.

And not really mentioning a word about what had happened the night before but the other two had put 2 and 2 together and hadn't even brought it up because that was how canny all 4 of the Horsemen had thought alike and the dragonmage felt wonderful in being part of a family for once within her life.

And not to mention being pregnant as well, but not knowing if War or Death were the father until she had given birth in the next 9 months. She was flitting about the house when she felt Strife's presence and she asked,"Is everything alright Strife? Or is there something wrong?" When she suddenly went still and her battle magics came up and she protected herself from the demon assassins with some help from the gunner.

he asked,"Are you alright Azura? I was trailing these bastards till they had gotten here first, but it seems you kept them off long enough for me to render aide," when he noticed that she was bleeding between her legs and he reached through his bond with their sister, Fury and telling her that Azura was bleeding and he figured that she might be going into labor as well.

The female Horseman arrived right away and she helped Strife deliver the babies and cleaned them while he used healing magic to heal the worst of the bleeding cuts and scrapes between her legs while carefully bandaging others and stitching some of the larger ones as well.

Several hours had passed, when finally, Azura began coming around when she felt both War and Death nearby. Both nervous as cats in a room full of rocking chairs, but relieved that she and the babies were well on the road to recovery. Death shifted just enough until he was sitting behind her and she gave War a weak smile and took his hand in hers while her eyes sought out Fury with a questioning look.

Fury smiled knowing what the other was thinking and she carefully picked up her niece, Selene and scooted War over just to enough to give her to her mother.


	13. Chapter 13

After holding both of the twins, Selene and Serana, Azura breast fed them and had some help from Fury after that due to the wounds she had been given from giving birth two months shy of the 9 month mark.

The others were worried for her. None even more so than Death and War. But, at least she and the babies are alive, even though she's still quite sore despite it all of course.

After she regained her strength, or, at least enough of it, Azura was up and about while tending to the twins. Who look just like their father, Death. Strife had found out who sent the assassins after her, a disgruntled demon that she never had even met in her life named Morbo and yet, he knew her through her mother, Morwen years ago.

But, since the demon had also fallen out of favor with the destroyer, the only place to find him was in one of the many inns that the Four Horsemen had rooms assigned for them to use as a family or on their own missions.

She told both of her bond mates to be careful and to always be on the look out for others wanting her dead as well and they agreed. They had found quite a few answers to at least some of the questions, but not all of them.

One day, Azura was able to get back on her feet and worked around the house a bit while the girls were down for a nap when she flicked her ears and tail when Dust landed on her shoulder and she heard Ruin and Despair whinny from outside and felt her bondmates through her bonds. Both of her bond marks are over her eyes.

She greeted Death and War happily when she sensed that something was wrong. But opted to let them tell her when they were ready. Later that night, hey talked things over and chose to let it be for the time being.

Meanwhile, in another part of the realm, there was someone from her own past plotting to deal with Azura and her father at the same time.


End file.
